Ready for Action
Setting: Charmcaster and Darkstars castle in Ledgerdomain. (Two months after the events of Birthday Present) Darkstar: (Picks up cell phone and dials Albedo's number) Is the Omnitrix ready? Stryker's birthday is tommorrow. Albedo: I just finished it an hour ago. I will send it over now. Darkstar: Go around back and give it to me. I don't want Stryker to see it. Albedo: As you wish. (Albedo transforms into Fasttrack and runs to the castle.) Darkstar: Can I see it. Fasttrack: (Transforms back into Albedo) Here it is. Darkstar: It looks nice. Albedo: It has one flaw. Darkstar: Which is? Albedo: I could only give him ten aliens to start off with. Darkstar: Why?! Albedo: If I copied too much DNA from the codon stream, Azmuth would notice. Also if I copied too much DNA at one time it could overload the Omnitrix. He will have to unlock each alien one at a time. Darkstar: Fine. Thank you for your assistance. Albedo: I will be on my way. Darkstar: (Walks inside) Hope are you there? Charmcaster: Yes dear. Darkstar: Look at what I got. Charmcaster: He finished! Darkstar: Do you want to go ahead and give it to him? Charmcaster: Sure. Darkstar: Lets go give it to him. (Charmcaster and Darkstar walk to Stryker's room) Stryker: What is it? Darkstar: We have an early birthday present for you. Stryker: Cool what is it? Charmcaster: (Hands him the Omnitrix) It is an Omnitrix. Stryker: Are you kidding me?! Is this real?! Darkstar: Put it on son. Stryker: (Places the Omnitrix on his right wrist) Charmcaster: Do you like it? Stryker: It is the best sixtenth birthday present ever! Can I try it out? Darkster: Not in the house. Lets go to the courtyard. Charmcaster: Me and your father will train you. Stryker: Can I have some fun will it first? Darkstar: No! We must train you if you ever want to be a good fighter. Stryker: Ok dad. (They enter the courtyard) Darkstar: Go ahead and transform. Stryker: (Scrolls through the aliens trying to decide) Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! (Slams the omnitrix) Eye Guy: Cool. Charmcaster: Attack him. (Charmcaster orders her Rock Monster to attack Eye Guy) Eye Guy: Mom! What is that for. Darkstar: We are starting your training. Eye Guy: Weird question. Why do I know his name? Darkstar: The Omnitrix reconizes this alien as Eye Guy due to Ben Tennyson's naming. Eye Guy: Oh. Rock Monsters: ROAR!!!! (The Rock Monsters surround Eye Guy) Eye Guy: Can you give me some time to get used to this?! Charmcaster: Your enemies will show you no mercy and neither will your father and I. Rock Monster: (Punchs Eye Guy in the face) Eye Guy: You did not just do that! (Eye Guy fires energy beams from all sides of his body destroying the rock monsters) Awesome! Darkstar: Your mothers pets are way too easy. Fight me. (Darkstar fires a glowing yellow bolt of energy that slams into Eye Guys chest) Eye Guy: Dad! Your making me mad! Darkstar: Good! Eye Guy: Maybe things need to cool down! (Eye Guy fires an ice beam from the eyes on his left shoulder causing Darkstars legs to become frozen solid) Darkstar: That was cold man! (Darkstar blast the ice off his legs) Charmcaster: Let me join. Camouflet Vaporis! ( Charmcasters spell creates a thick fog) Eye Guy: I hope you know fog wont work. I can see everything. Charmcaster: Just making sure. Do you know what is great about fighting in our courtyard? Eye Guy: No mom I don't. Charmcaster: The plants! Awakatello Folligeto! (Suddenly Venus Fly Traps grow and become animate. One of the fly traps trys to bite Eye Guy) Eye Guy: Those things look disgusting. (One of the fly trap clamps onto Eye Guys right arm) Ouch! Let go of me! (Eye Guy grabs the fly trap with his left arm and rips it off) Darkstar: Don't hold back son! Eye Guy: Your right. (One of the fly traps snaps at Eye Guy) Bite this! (Eye Guy merges every eye onto his chest and fires his strongest energy blast) Venus Fly Trap: Eeeeep! Eye Guy: You guys are going easy on me. Darkstar: Fine I'll step it up a notch! (Darkstar starts to absorb Eye Guys energy) Eye Guy: Dad! Your hurting me! Darkstar: The power! Eye Guy: Freeze! (Eye Guy fires an ice beam that freezes Darkstar completely.) Sorry Dad. Charmcaster: Meena Goh! (Charmcasters spell thaws out Darkstar) Darkstar: Sorry about that. I got carried away. I felt like I was fighting Tennyson for a second. You catch on quick son. Great job. Eye Guy: (Transforms back into Stryker) Thanks Dad. Charmcaster: Lets take a break. I'll go fix some tea. Darkstar: Sounds great. (Charmcaster walks off) Darkstar: Now that you have the Omnitrix son you do realize you can avenge your uncles death? Stryker: Yes I do. Ben Tennyson and his family will pay. Darkstar: Don't plan on sneaking out to go kill him. You will not suceed. You need proper training. Stryker: I know father. I promise that I will train and attempt to master my ten aliens before I do anything. Darkstar: Good. You make me pround son. I love you. Stryker: I love you too dad. To be continued. Characters *Michael Morningstar a.k.a. Darkstar *Hope Morningstar a.k.a. Charmcaster *Stryker Morningstar *Albedo *Rock Monsters *Venus Fly Trap Monsters Aliens Used By Albedo *Fasttrack By Stryker *Eye Guy Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Stryker 10